La séduction en 10 leçons
by Boys Are In Love
Summary: Une lettre et hop, vous êtes le roi de la séduction. Surveillez votre boîte aux lettres, sait on jamais.


Coucou ! Alors tout d'abord je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté la suite de "Entre la haine et amour, il n'y a qu'un pas". Je vous le promets, elle arrivera bientôt. Comme ça fait longtemps déjà que j'ai eu cette petite idée dans la tête, je viens donc vous poster la première partie de celle ci que j'ai écrite tout fraîchement (c'est du français, ça ?).

Tous mes textes sont sous copyright officiel, donc attention aux plagiats.

Les review sont (très) appréciées !

Tous les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à KISHIMOTO Masashi et je le remercie d'avoir créé ce manga.

Auteur(e) : Boys Are In Love.

Bonne lecture à tous !

PS : le récit que vous allez lire, n'est pas corrigé. Quand j'aurais du temps et le courage, je le ferai.

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

Partie 1.

.

« - » « - » « - » « - »

.

Moi, et mon meilleur ami Mizuki sommes dans ma chambre. Nous regardons la télé, plus par réflexe, qu'autre chose. Le week-end allait se terminer et la reprise des cours et missions, allaient me voler mes grasses mat' et ma paresse. La seule chose que je trouvais à mon avantage, était Kakashi Hatake. Bon sang, ce mec était une sexe machine ! LE sujet de tous mes fantasmes. Ses cheveux couleur argent me font rêver, ce masque qui cache la moitié de son visage mais qui pourtant ne décourage pas pour autant de vouloir le connaître, l'embrasser, le déshabiller pour pouvoir caresser cette peau laiteuse qui sert de couverture à des pectoraux en acier, ces tablettes de chocolat blanc qui me narguent sous son équipement moulant de chunnin. 16 ans et déjà chunin... À seulement 14 ans, moi, je suis encore étudiant à l'académie. Est-ce qu'il s'intéressera à moi ?

- IRUKA, CHERI, TU VEUX BIEN REGARDER LA BOITE AUX LETTRES ?!

- OUI, MAMAN !

- MERCI !

Je soupire et demande à Mizuki - qui a les tympans briser - de bien vouloir m'attendre. Je pars direction la boîte aux lettres, voir s'il y a du courrier. Depuis que papa est parti en mission depuis 3 semaines, ma mère me demande tous les jours de jeter un coup d'oeil aux courriers. Des fois, nous avons de ses nouvelles, et cela nous rassure.

Alors, voyons voir ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui : pub, pub, facture, pub, facture, facture... Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

.

_LA SEDUCTION EN 10 LECONS._

.

_Vous vous considérez comme un ninja ennemi infiltré tellement qu'il ne fait pas attention à vous ?_

_Il ne sait pas que vous existez, mais pourtant vous, vous connaissez sa marque de caleçon ?_

_Depuis que vos yeux ont croisé les siens, vous en êtes raides dingues, mais lui ne faisait que dire bonjour à la marchande qui se tenait derrière vous ?_

_Ne fantasmez plus de loin. Nos conseils vous permettront de l'avoir en dix leçons._

_Rendez-vous demain matin à votre boîte aux lettres pour la première leçon._

.

... Pourquoi ai je l'impression que ce message me décrit parfaitement ? Je mets le parchemin en boule et l'enfonce dans ma poche, peut être que Mizuki pourra m'aider ? Je me dirige vers ma porte d'entrée et donne les factures à ma mère. J'entre dans ma chambre et lui montre le papier, tout chiffonné.

- "La séduction en 10 leçons ?" C'est quoi ça ? Demande t-il en haussant les sourcils.

J'hausse les épaules.

- J'sais pas, j'ai trouvé ça dans la boîte aux lettres.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et le voit sourire de toutes ses dents.

- Mizuki, me dit pas que... ?

- Ça pourrait marcher ! Imagines ?! Kakashi, l'objet de tous les fantasmes a trouvé claquette à son pied avec le gentil petit dauphin Iruka Umino. Me dit-il avec des coeurs dans les yeux.

- Euh... Je crois que c'est pas une aussi bonne idée que ça...

- Franchement, il se leva de mon lit, tu y perds quoi ?

Qu'est ce que j'y perds ?

- Ma crédibilité ?

- Pfff mais si tu gagnes, c'est Kakashi d'amour !

Je m'assois sur mon lit et soupire. Qu'est ce qu'il peut être chiant quand il a une idée en tête celui là. Il me fait les yeux du chien battu, je déteste quand il fait ça !

- Ok, ok ! Mais si jamais je me ridiculise, je te tue ! Le regardais-je avec des yeux noirs.

- Super ! Dit-il avec enthousiaste.

Et après avoir débattu encore un long moment sur le sujet, Mizuki rentra chez lui. Demain, allait commencer la première leçon.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Je me réveille difficilement avec une boule au ventre. Aujourd'hui était le jour où pour Kakashi Hatake je ne saurais plus le petit pervers qui essayait de regarder sa marque de caleçon quand il s'entraîner en faisant des tractions, mais Iruka Umino !

- IRUKA ! ARRETE DE REVASSER, LE PETIT DEJEUNER EST PRET !

- J'ARRIVE !

Je sors de mon lit et descends dans la cuisine. Mhhh l'odeur des crêpes, y'a que ça d'bon !

- Depêches toi, tu vas finir par être en retard.

J'engloutis le tas de crèpes qui se trouvait devant moi avec un verre de lait. Je mets mon uniforme et avertis ma mère que je rentrerais ce soir.

- Travailles bien mon poussin.

Je descends les escaliers de mon immeuble et vais à ma boîte aux lettres.

.

_LECON N°1._

.

_Faites-vous remarquer._

_Si vous n'attirez pas son attention, "Mr. Transparent" sera votre étiquette pour toujours._

_On joue le tout pour le tout !_

_A bientôt pour la seconde leçon._

.

NAN MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?! Je ne suis pas suicidaire... Peut être que si ? M'enfin là n'est pas la question ! Avec ma chance, c'est sûr que je n'aurais plus l'étiquette de Mr. Transparent, mais de Mr. Clown. Je plis la feuille et part direction l'académie. Mizuki, lui, saura sûrement quoi faire.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

- Regardes ça. Chuchotais-je à Mizuki.

Il prit la feuille et la lit. Plus ses yeux parcouraient la feuille, plus un sourire immense s'affichait sur son visage. Et ma main dans ta face, ça t'dis ?

- Je crois que j'ai ma petite idée du comment tu pourrais te faire remarquer.

- Il en est hors de question, à coup sûr on va s'foutre de ma tronche !

- Monsieur Umino, mon cours vous ennuis ?

- Non, monsieur. Assurais-je en baissant la tête.

- Bien, reprenons. Si un ennemi vous...

J'écoutais le cours sans vraiment le faire. Me faire remarquer ? Oui, mais comment ? Pour qu'un géni de son genre puisse poser ses yeux sur moi, il faut vraiment un truc exceptionnel !

- Iru', j'ai un plan !

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

- Vas y ! M'ordonna Mizuki.

- Non, tout mais pas ça ! Suppliais-je.

- Tu serais mort depuis un bail si le ridicule tuait. Maintenant, tu le fais ! Me dit-il en me poussant.

Je suis dans la forêt où l'équipe de Kakashi s'entraîne. Mizuki veut que je propose à Kakashi une bouteille d'eau fraîche, pour montrer mon côté généreux. Mon cul, ouais ! J'inspire un bon coup et commence à m'avancer lentement vers son équipe... Tiens, Jiraya n'est pas là ? Je continue de m'avancer, tout en tendant la bouteille d'eau. Mais avant que mon rêve qu'un jour Kakashi puisse m'appeler Iruka, je reçu un livre sur la tête, qui me fit chuter. L'eau qui se trouvait dans la bouteille me servit de douche froide. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur moi, y compris lui. Des rires retentirent et mes joues commencèrent à chauffer. Je me releva rapidement et courut en direction de l'académie, m'enfermer dans les toilettes. Mon coeur dépassant les 40 Km/h, les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, j'eut la force de rentrer dans les toilettes et me cacher dans une cabine. Ma vie est fichue !

- Iruka ?

- Il est pas là ! Dis-je en pleurnichant.

- Rhoo aller, tu t'es juste rétamer par terre ! J'suis sûr que durant plein de mission il s'est déjà casser la gueule, ton apollon.

- Sûrement pas à cause d'un livre. Si jamais j'attrape ton pote, je le lui mettrais où j'pense !

- Dis toi que grâce à Jiraya, Kakashi sait maintenant qui tu es.

- M'ouais... Dis je en ouvrant la porte. Merci Mizuki.

Il me fit un sourire et essuya mes larmes qui allaient couler.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Je ne vous raconte pas comment ma semaine banale s'est soudainement transformé en enfer ! Tout d'abord, comme de par hasard, j'ai croisé monsieur bombe sexuelle tous les jours ! Ce n'est pas le plus dérangeant non, ce qui était vraiment dérangeant c'était qu'il me regardait de plus en plus avec un petit sourire - que je devine grâce à l'arc de son seul oeil visible - et que l'on se croisait plus souvent que ce soit à l'académie ou bien au village. Ah oui, heureusement que la phrase culte de Mizuki me sert à quelque chose, parce que le nombre de gaffe qui s'est multiplié durant cet incident ne m'aurait pas laissé mourir en paix. Putain, que je l'aime !

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

.

_LECON N°2._

.

_Faites-vous connaitre auprès de lui._

_Tous les moyens sont bons._

_A bientôt pour la troisième leçon._

.

Ils veulent vraiment que j'y laisse ma peau... Je me dirige vers l'académie, l'air grave.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

- "Tous les moyens sont bons" hein ? Répéta Mizuki en prenant une crevette frit dans son bento, avant de la gober. Bah... A part aller lui parler, je vois pas.

Je m'étouffe avec mon grain de riz. Mon connard de meilleur ami me donne une bouteille d'eau, pour que je puisse la boire. Juste en buvant une gorgée, ça me fait rappelé cette tentative raté auprès de sexe-machine.

- Tu veux vraiment que je meurs de honte ?! Lui criais-je.

- Tu sais très bien que ça n'arrivera pas ! Me rassura t-il.

- Mais euuuhhh t'as bien vu quand je lui rentre dedans ou quand il me fixe comment je suis, non ? Je perds tous mes moyens, ça sera la pire catastrophe de mon monde !

- Non, ça sera parfait !

- Et je lui dit quoi ? Paniquais-je.

- N'importe quoi, à condition que ça ne ressemble pas à tes "hannnnn" qui franchement ne sont pas glamour. D'ailleurs, la chance de ta vie viens d'arriver dans un nuage de fumée.

A quelques pas de moi, était allongé contre un arbre LE Kakashi Hatake. Mon coeur battait la chamade, mes mains étaient crispé sur mes baguettes. En clair, j'étais pétrifié et n'osais m'avancer. Je sais pas si je dois remercier Mizuki de me pousser comme un handicapé. Cette fois ci, il me poussa plus fort, pour me retrouver derrière Kakashi. Innnnssssspppiiiirrrrreeeee exxxxxpiiiiiiirrrrrreeee hammmmmmmmmm !

- Oui ? Me demanda mon fantasme avec des yeux profonds.

- Bennnnnnnn... Euhhhh... Tu-Tu... Bégayais-je.

- Oui ? Répéta t-il.

- Tu-Tu ne voudrais pas que je soigne ta plaie ? Dis je sur un coup de tête, quand mes yeux se posèrent sur son épaule, blessée.

- Ca serait sympa d'ta part.

Il enleva le haut de son uniforme et ma respiration se coupa, immédiatement. OH. MON. DIEU ! C'est un crime d'exposé ses muscles devant un pêcheur comme moi ! Olala, matez moi ce paquet ! Je suis enfin mort de honte, c'est ça ? Et là, je suis dans mon paradis perso' ?

- Tu peux me soigner. M'intima t-il.

Je repris mes esprit rapidement. Je remplis la bouteille d'eau que j'avais encore dans les mains avec l'eau de la rivière et déchire un bout de mon vêtement, pour pouvoir nettoyer la plaie. Je nettoya doucement la plaie, sans lui faire de mal.

- Tu peux y aller, dit il en émiant un rire, j'suis pas fait en sucre.

Alors là, j'te crois sur parole sexy boy !

- Par chance, elle n'est pas profonde. Dis-je avec un sourire franc.

Comment dire ? C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Il me regarda longuement dans les yeux, sans sciller un seul instant. Il s'approcha de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que nos visages ne soient à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre.

- T'es pas l'type qui m'a percuté une bonne vingtaine de fois la s'maine dernière ?

- Hein ? Mais... Non... Euh, si. Dis-je en baissant la tête.

Il éclata de rire, ce qui me mit encore plus le rouge aux joues, mais qui me fit sourire. J'adore ce rire.

- Faut croire que je t'attire. Rigola t-il.

Ah ça que oui !

- Ouais, faut croire. Dis-je en souriant.

Je continuais de le soigner jusqu'à ce qu'un chien ne vienne nous déranger.

- Kakashi, l'Hokage te demande.

- Merci, Pakkun.

Il se leva et enfila son haut. Il me lança un "à plus" avant de disparaître dans une fumée, comme quand il était arrivé. Je me dirigeai à la hâte vers l'académie, et aperçut Mizuki.

- Alors ?! S'empressa t-il.

Je lui fit un magnifique sourire, accompagner d'un "V" avec mon index et majeur pour lui assurer que cette fois ci, s'était une victoire et non un échec.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

- Bonjour, puis je prendre votre commande ?

- Euh ouais, ça sera des nouilles au poulet pour moi et au curry pour mon ami. Dit-il sans gêne.

- C'est noté. Votre commande arrivera dans quelques instants. Merci encore d'avoir choisit l'Ichiraku. Débita la serveuse avant de s'en aller.

Après lui avoir tout raconté, Mizuki avait voulu fêté tout ça ce week end en me payant le ciné' et le déjeuner. 4 jours que je n'ai pas vu Kakashi, 4 jours que j'ai pensé à lui sans arrêt Est ce que je suis vraiment amoureux ou c'est juste parce que je le trouve délicieusement sexy ? Peut être les deux ? Pas que je sois une personne qui soit à fond sur le physique hein, mais c'est vrai que Kakashi est agréable à regarder comme à embrasser... De quel goût sont ses lèvres ? Pas aux oignons j'espère, je déteste ça. Ça m'fait tout l'temps pleuré.

- Vos commandes, jeunes gens.

Je commence à engloutir mes nouilles, ce sont les meilleurs du pays !

- Aïe, putain Mizu-

Il fit un mouvement de tête vers moi. Je me retourne et regarde la personne qui vient de franchir la porte du restaurant C'est juste Kakashi et Jiraya... KAKASHI ?! Mes yeux se transforment en balles de ping pong. Je remets mon regard devant Mizuki et aspire mes nouilles, ça m'empêchera de zieuté derrière moi.

- Tiens Mizuki, ça va ? Demanda Jiraya à mon meilleur ami.

- Ouais et toi ? Tu fous quoi là ? Tu t'es pas dégoté de minettes cette fois ? Dit Mizuki sur un ton taquin.

- Hahaha, euh si mais... Mais non. Dit-il gêné.

Bien fait pour toi ! Peut être que mes malédictions se sont réalisés ?

- Puis si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai gagné un pari et c'est lui qui me paye. Dit-il en montrant du doigt Kakashi.

- Yo. Dit l'argenté en nous saluant. Merci encore de m'avoir soigné. Me dit-il.

Oh Kami Sama, il se souvient de moi !

- Ton épaule va mieux ? Risquais-je.

- Oui, c'est un peu grâce à toi.

- Oh ce n'est rien. Dis-je en rougissant comme une sainte ni touche.

Je retournais à mes nouilles pendant que Jiraya et Mizuki parlaient de tous et de rien. Kakashi - qui s'était assis entre temps à coté de moi - mangeait tranquillement ses nouilles, - qu'il avait commandé - tout en cachant son visage. Je me demande pourquoi il le porte, même pour manger. Une cicatrice ? Peut être une malformation ? Non, non, c'est pas possible ! Kakashi est parfait, je le sent au plus profond de moi ! Comment dire ? C'est comme si je... Oui vous avez raison, j'dois arrêté de m'inventer des vies.

- T'es encore à l'académie ?

Je me tourna vers ma droite, vers Kakashi.

- Ouais. Et toi, tu es chunin, non ?

Il hocha.

- Ca doit être kiffant les missions ! Moi j'étudie encore sur papier... Rare sont les moments de pratiques. Dis-je, complètement dépité.

Il ria légèrement. Que j'adore son rire.

- Si tu veux, je pourrais te montrer quelques techniques.

- C'est vrai ?!

- Ouais. Tu n'auras qu'a me demander. Dit-il avec un sourire.

Je lui sourit de toutes mes dents en hochant de la tête. M'entraîner avec Kakashi, le rêve !

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

- J'suis content pour toi !

- Merci Mizuki, merci. Dis-je rêveur.

Niarkniarkniarkniark ! Pendant l'heure de l'entraînement avec mon coach personnel je pourrais jouer de mon charme... Encore mieux ! Le faire transpiré jusqu'a ce qu'il enlève ses vêtements. Je pourrais très bien lui dire innocemment "Kakashi, et si on allait se baigner à la rivière ?". HAHAHAHAHA !

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Me demanda mon ami.

- Pour rien, pour rien ! Me repris-je. Dis, Mizuki ?

- Hum ?

- Vu que tu es ami avec Jiraya, tu pourrais pas parler de plus en plus avec lui ? Comme ça j'pourrais me rapprocher de Kakashi... Dis je en rougissant.

- Je pourrais aller lui parler pendant qu'il est avec Kakashi, et on pourra manger avec lui quelques midis, si tu veux ?

- JE VEUX, OUAIS ! Criais-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Depuis quelques jours, je baigne dans le bonheur to-tal ! Quand je croise Kakashi, il me sourit ou bien me fait des signes de main. Nous nous parlons même quelques fois. Et miraculeusement, mes gaffes se sont calmés. Peut être que la chance est enfin de mon côté. Là, je suis dans la forêt avec Mizuki, pour le déjeuner. Nous attendons Jiraya et Kakashi, pour commencer à manger, vu que l'autre obsédé - Jiraya - à accepté l'invitation de Mizuki.

- Pas trop attendu ? Ressentit une voix, derrière nous.

- Pas trop. Répondit Mizuki, pour embêté son ami.

Ils nous saluèrent, et s'installèrent à terre. Jiraya à coté de Mizuki, Kakashi à côté de moi. Oh mon Dieu, son genou touche le mien. Fais comme ci de rien était, aller Iruka mange sans trembler.

Le repas se déroula tranquillement. Nous discutions de tout et de rien. Jiraya nous avaient dit qu'il commençait à écrire une histoire qu'il avait baptisé "Icha Icha Paradise". Au menu ? Des histoires de fesses, tel que j'le connait. Kakashi, lui, nous avaient raconté comment une certaine Anko à voulu abuser de lui durant son sommeil, la mission dernière. Même si je n'avais pas trop apprécier, j'ai bien rigoler quand il avait dit la manière dont il l'avait traumatiser.

- Bon, on va pas tarder. Nous prévena Kakashi en se levant. Si tu veux Iruka, on se voit ce week end, pour l'entraînement ?

- Oui, d'accord.

- Ca marche. Dit il en disparaissant dans un tas de fumée, avec Jiraya.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

Début du week end. Début du matin. Début du stress. Début du premier rendez-vous dans peu de temps. D'un côté je veux le voir, mais de l'autre non. J'appréhende et mon mal de crâne commence à apparaître Je m'habille, et me dirige vers la boite aux lettres.

.

_LECON N°3._

.

_Il vous parle comme a un ami? Vous a inclus dans son petit cercle ?_

_Vous brûlez d'impatience de passer à l'étape suivante ? N'attendez pas plus, car voici la troisième leçon._

_Leçon numéro trois :_

_Misez sur le physique._

_C'est bien beau d'être intelligent et drôle, mais la beauté passe aussi par les yeux, alors mettez le paquet et étonnez-le._

_N'oubliez pas : sexy mais pas vulgaire._


End file.
